User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather
Lionflight's Den Moonkip's Den Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List check it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Done Done, with the Archive 2! :D Dappleheart♥ 05:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I already told you, i never left. looool if you bothered to read some of my dA journals you'd know what happened LOL ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 01:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) re: away Srry, homework getting in the way! But I'mma back! Pricklestar 01:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat? x3 ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 04:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you know Who demoted me? Shouldn't i be a admin? I'm a little pissed. ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 04:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mwahaha only like 8000 away from you<33 Chaat? 00:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Helllllllo? Hey, incase you haven't noticed I'm on chat! :D 23:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) So Sorry. I'm so sorry for what happend on the IRC yesterday. I will accept my punishment, but Cinderstorm was not in on this joke at all. She doesn't even know whats going on. Ocean 18:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) D: I would, but I don't think your on anymore! D: 23:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Steven? My name is KyleeMoonheart55 00:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I will join. I use GIMP 2.Moonheart55 13:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Moon...Falling left her wiki for now, and she gave the wiki to Spottedleaf123, Spotted made me a sysop, and we banned Falling. 01:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You are now my mentor.Moonheart55 01:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Here she is! Is this better? Here 185px-Shorthaired_Warrior_Lineart_by_WildpathOfShadowClan.png New.png Browntail.png 185px-Longhair Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Sis.png Better? I used the site. much betterMoonheart55 13:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Woah uhh.... Moonheart is ganna be a hard one to teach. Anyways I will find a way to teach him. 17:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I've made 40 characts for 3 different wikis in the last 2 daysMoonheart55 00:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep no problem ;] 18:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :DD Thanks(: 02:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) NYC MOONEH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I haven't talked to you in FOREVER, (atleast not on COTS) But I just wanted to let you know, that me and Ocean are going to NYC. It was our Mom's Christmas presents to us, so we will probably be inactive from tonight till Thursday. MISS YOU, 20:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You too! Thats really cool 01:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Mooneeeeeh I miss you! I am at the pool right now waiting for some twerps to get out of the pool....sigh I think we deff need to have a PLL marathon sleepover. My parents areactually going to Florida for only 2 days ;D soooooo more time for sleepovers! Dappleheart♥ 17:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Moonehhhh! Now I don't have to feel bad about it.. I can't make it either :/ Soccer... it's no problem. I may not roleplay n stuff though. --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 01:53, January 12, 2012 (UTC) New Blanks! ^_^ I looooooove the new blanks! They are really easy to use, and they are so cute! And after you showed me how to make them, loooook! 13:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Just replying to your last mesageMoonheart55 14:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) New Chararts Moooooooneh! I need some charart lessons... Help please? Ocean 21:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm on! I'm on... :D Can I redo all my rp cat chararts? Cause they are using the old one. I am NOT Inactive!! I was on last week Pricklestar 00:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that.. lol Sorry about Join Me mooneh.. I kinda suck with it. Any place else we can chat? <3 Hey. I was wondering.. Are we going to tweak all of the chararts on COTS, and if we are, where would you like us to put them? heyyyyy moonstrikeBlazeOfTheLion 15:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) heyyyy heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy moonstrike BlazeOfTheLion 15:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah sure ill join but im not gonna be on alot so u gotta fill me in on koobecaf (backwards)